Twin Waterfalls
The Twin Waterfalls, is a name ascribed to the final area in ''Infernium''. Accessing this area from The Beach, Marina can choose from here to either enter the White or Black Waterfalls, either of which will result in one of three possible endings to the story. Location The area of the Twin Waterfalls are accessed in one of three ways: * The first way is for Marina to open the XXV Light Barrier at the entrance to the cave on The Beach and walking all the way through and activating the fountain with white smoke emitting from it in the same manner as the fountain with black smoke in Purgatory. * The second way is for Marina to be killed while at The Beach, and she will be transported to the area afterwards. * The third and final way is to gain Permadeath and choosing to enter the large door on the other side of Purgatory. Lore The existance of The White Fountain is first mentioned in the 103rd and 104th entries left behind by Marina at the top of the stairs leading to Heaven. Marina' voices her determination to reach it in the hopes of finding and reuniting with Denis once she reaches it. Appearance The area of the Twin Waterfalls is housed in a large gray void consisting of large pillar-shaped rocks with smaller ones that can be dashed to in additions to a few winding paths similar to those in Memorandum. The most surreal aspect of this area are the various Ritual pots suspended in the air, tipping over and pouring out endless amounts of a black liquid. The pots can also be dashed to so as to gain access to the Waterfalls. FInally, there are the Waterfalls themselves, The White Waterfall is easily spotted amongst the rocks and various objects due to the brilliant white liquid flowing from it; the White Waterfall also is notable for having a large Ritual Pot pouring said white liquid into it as well. Whereas the Black Waterfall is located adjacent to The White Waterfall, and has black liquid flowing from it and a Ritual Pot pouring black liquid into it instead. Interactions Marina can use her Dash ability to travel along the various Ritual pots and staircases in order to reach either The White Fountain or The Black Fountain. Notes * Despite the area's layout, there are only TWO paths that will lead Marina to either the White Waterfall or the Black Waterfall! * Marina's actions on The Beach WILL determine which Waterfall she will have access to once she enters the area! * Dying at The Beach or entering the door in Purgatory as a result of Permadeath WILL place you on the path to the Black Waterfall! Trivia * The Twin Fountains is an area where two achievements/trophies can be obtained. ** Upon entering The White Fountain, you will receive the achievement/trophy, "White Waterfall." ** Upon entering The Black Waterfall, you will receive the achievement/trophy, "Wrong Waterfall." ** The name of the trophy for reaching The White Fountain seems to be a pun on how it is the correct fountain to enter while The Black Fountain is the incorrect one. * A tip concerning Purgatory in Infernium mentions how you will appear in front of a door and, to quote the tip, "nothing good awaits inside." Though it's not mentioned by name, this is the only reference to The Black Fountain's existence throughout the ENTIRE story!!! Category:Maps